Talk:Sylveon
Type How exciting! Another Eveelution coming our way. To me though it doesn't look like it could fit into any type (except Dragon but something tells me thats not going to be it), what do you think? Rainbow Shifter 07:59, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Shouldn't this be in the 6 generation?--Hikaruyami-having fun* (talk) 09:01, February 12, 2013 (UTC) :Looks like a Normal type to me, but I don't think that would fit, seeing as Eevee itself is a Normal type. I wonder if it will have a counterpart? Evolved To'kustar (talk) 10:59, February 12, 2013 (UTC) : I'd also like to add that there is a silhouette of another Pokemon down in the bottom left corner. I don't really recognize it, perhaps it is another new one? Evolved To'kustar (talk) 11:51, February 12, 2013 (UTC) :: I have to agree with Evolved To'kustar, it really looks like a normal type, but? I don't know it for sure. We'll have to wait and we will find out. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 16:42, February 12, 2013 (UTC) I agree with waiting for more info.--Hikaruyami-having fun* (talk) 17:20, February 12, 2013 (UTC) I heard from a friend that Sylveon is going to be a flying type, I don't see how that would make sense, but it sounds more possible than it being a normal-type.I'm epic...is that a problem? (talk) 16:47, March 28, 2013 (UTC) It's definitely seems like it's going to be a flying type. Think of it. Glaceon beats Leafeon. Umbreon to Espeon. Vaporeon to Flareon. Finally, Jolteon to Sylveon. We know Electric is either good against Water or Flying, and Water type Eevee is already taken so it has to be Flying. Another reason is that Sylveon is lighter than the Eevee evolutions! And birds are much lighter than humans, which is a big part of how birds fly. I know, it doesn't really LOOK like flying type, (probably 'cause it has no wings) but it seems like the best fit! The creators could make a new type, something like Cute or Love type (I reeeeaaaally hope not), but I don't really see how Cute or Love or whatever it may be would be super effective or weak to Electric. --Anonymous An Image I have Hi, I've recently uploaded a cropped version of Ninfia (the Ken Sugimori artwork from the Corocoro scan), and I was wondering if I could put that picture in place of the current one. I don't mind if this is turned down, as it isn't fully cropped yet, but I was just wondering! ;) Aquatic Wartortle Surf! 23:31, February 12, 2013 (UTC) :Nope, thats great. We always have artwork as the infobox on Pokémon pages a d the old one i think was just a placeholder til we got it. Rainbow Shifter 23:34, February 12, 2013 (UTC) :kk, thanks for the response! :) Aquatic Wartortle Surf! 23:36, February 12, 2013 (UTC) The image that keeps on repetitively added Hi, also on images, I see that an image of Ninfia keeps on being added, while I try to revert it, it's not official artwork (I don't think), I haven't seen it being confirmed as official artwork on any other Pokemon website, I think it's fan-made. Please tell me if it's really a fan-made or not! ;) Aquatic Wartortle Surf! 01:39, February 13, 2013 (UTC) :Well I can't help you because it really looks like Sugimori's style of drawing. But I did found this, but I think it is impossible because this one has a watermark on it on on the image at the page not. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 07:29, February 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Nope, thats fan art too (the word-mark is of the user who made it). I think we should just keep this current one, its the best image we have of Ninfia and it does really look like official artwork. We can always change it when official artwork comes through. Rainbow Shifter 08:28, February 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Looks like someone already posted the official artwork, cropped. But thanks for the consideration! ;) Aquatic Wartortle Surf! 13:42, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Do you think there will be a more masculin counterpart? Like espion had umbreon and such? I hope they do. Maybe a decent bug type or a flying type. it's gonna be a NORMAL type. My friend heard this. He said he found it on the computer. 4/11/13 8:20 pm 00:20, April 12, 2013 (UTC) guest :And where did he hear this?Rainbow Shifter 16:44, April 12, 2013 (UTC) :It's actually a FAIRY type. [[User:Shadow Force|'Crys']] Living a fantasy 23:01, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Fairy type has come true. Well, for those who liked the thought of the Fairy type, here it is. I wonder what else it will learn and how it evolves from Eevee. Shiny Umbreon Confirmed Evolution Guide In order to get Sylveon one must catch a lvl19 Eevee with Baby Doll Eyes, or teach any Eevee a fairy type move from a TM, or as a last result Eevee does learn a fairy type move at lvl29, but there are plenty of level 19 Eevee's on Route 10 just above Cyllage City in the yellow flowers. Then you must use the Pokemon-Amie in order to give Eevee full Affection, Fullness, and Enjoyment, this can take a few hours but if you consistantly play a few games, then feed your Eevee the pastries it likes (the ones it likes will cause the most hearts to show up), then Pet it like crazy and show it the face commands when it asks for them until it stops showing hearts and it starts showing the music note symbol, which means it wants to play games, so repeat the cycle, do this continuously and occasionally back out of the room with your Eevee, to the waiting room, select Eevee and click switch, this will show you the current status of the Affection, Fullness, and Enjoyment, remember to keep up on them even if one of the bars is full because they do slowly decline, and finally when you have full everything fight a battle and get your Eevee to level up before anything has the chance to go down, and congratulations, you have a Sylveon. There are other rumors on how to get Sylveon, but this is the only confirmed method with 100% success, I just did this myself and here are some people from games radar confirming it as well, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m57_muFjPEk Chill1208 (talk) 01:51, October 17, 2013 (UTC)Chill1208 Sylveon's Gender All Eeveelutions have 12.5% females and 87.5% males but Sylveon can't have a chance of being a male because of its femenine appearance: two bows and "scarfs" around its body. Samanthatheflyingsquirrel25 (talk) 4:52, Oct. 21, 2013 (UTC) In the animeEdit http://static3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130511132059/pokemon/images/7/7b/Sylveon_anime.pngSylveon in the anime.Sylveon appears in the short film PK25. Does anyone know all of sylveons moves in that short?http://www.pokemon.com/uk/tv-episodes/pokemon-episodes/#!6c0375018563406b9caa8efffd7bac02 Sylveon's Cry I want to add this Pokémon's cry to the infobox since I have a sound recording of it, but I can't find out how...Does anyone know how to do this? Skelly11 03:47, July 8, 2014 (UTC) ---- You have to upload it--''Monfernape_If any problem?'' 07:04, July 8, 2014 (UTC) About the Biology... Does Sylveon, as well as all the Eeveelutions, really just represent cats? I mean, yeah Espeon has those traits but, not all of them. Eveelutions always tend to be chimeric mammilians, with vulpine, canid, and feline mixed into them. Sylveon looks chimeric to me, not just feline. The tail is similar to a canid/vulpine and the ears are bunny-like, like most of the Eeveelutions (except Espeon, who's appearance is the most similar to a cat). I don't know about the origins either... I've been told they're based from Nymphs and Sylphs, 101bijou (talk) 02:29, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Wait, it's usually a boy!?☾Darkfang903☽' 02:36, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Other Type Moves? Could Sylveon learn other type moves, like Iron Tail, Scratch, or Bite? I read somewhere that Sylveon can learn Normal-type moves, but I'm not very sure... Llama llama llama! (talk) 04:37, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Table might be incorrect How can Sylveon have a DW ability if it's a Kalos Pokemon? [[User:Ponko2121|'Ponko'2121']] (talk) 10:58, April 3, 2017 (UTC) You'll have to ask someone else about that. 'Energy X''' 11:10, April 3, 2017 (UTC)